4001 A.D. Deluxe Edition (HC)
| Universe = | Series = ''4001 A.D.'' (Volume 1) ''Rai'' (Volume 3) | Featured = Rai X | Writers = Matt Kindt, et al. | Artists = Clayton Crain, et al. | Format = | Number = | Date = | ISBN = | Previous = ''Rai Deluxe Edition Book 1'' | Next = — }} Solicitation At the dawn of the 41st century, the future of Earth will be decided in the stars… New York Times best-selling writers Matt Kindt (Mind MGMT), Robert Venditti (X-O Manowar), Jeff Lemire (Descender), and Fred Van Lente (Ivar, Timewalker) and powerhouse artists Clayton Crain (Rai), CAFU (Action Comics), Clayton Henry (Harbinger Wars), and Doug Braithwaite (Armor Hunters) join a cast of comics’ finest for Valiant’s most ambitious crossover event yet – now in deluxe oversized hardcover format! One hundred years from today, Father – the benevolent artificial intelligence that governs the island nation of Japan – will gain sentience. To defend its borders, Father will take drastic action by launching Japan into space…where its people will thrive in isolation, away from the overpopulated and resource-deprived planet below. Over the centuries, as New Japan orbits our increasingly unstable world, it will become a model society – one built on peace, prosperity… and Father’s control. A thousand years from today, Father will create the first Rai, founding a lineage of technologically enhanced heroes engineered to defend New Japan and sworn to protect it from all enemies. For hundreds of years into the future, the Rai will single-handedly enforce New Japan’s justice well…and serve Father without question. Now, at the dawn of 4001 A.D., the latest Rai is about to inherit the dark truth behind the origin of his kind…and discover the sinister secret at the heart of Father’s existence. For New Japan to live, Earth must die…and as Rai challenges his former master for the first time in more than a millennium, the lone guardian of New Japan will be cast out of his own Father’s kingdom… Exiled from the only realm he’s ever known, Rai now walks the ravaged world of 4001 A.D. in search of forgotten heroes like himself… on a mission to collect the last surviving legends of a broken planet…and to forge a rebellion with the power to bring the most advanced civilization in history crashing back down to Earth. Collecting 4001 A.D. #1–4, RAI #13–16, 4001 A.D.: X-O MANOWAR #1, 4001 A.D.: BLOODSHOT #1, 4001 A.D.: SHADOWMAN #1, and 4001 A.D.: WAR MOTHER #1. Issues * * * * * * * * * * * * Synopsis 4001 A.D. #1 Father, in the body of Rai XI, explains to the New Japan Board of Directors the reason why he has ejected 22 sectors in the space of a night, the most recent of which is sector 938, the hunting sector. Lula Lee, now a fugitive, hurries to her parents home in Blackwater. Despite her desperate attempt to convince her parents of fathers faults, Lula was unsuccessful and left her parents as sector 2555 prepares to be ejected. On Earth, Rai, Gilad and Lemur begin to make their way towards a mountain. They look up at the sky as sectors of New Japan fall towards earth. As they make their way inside the mountain, the trio finds Manowar One. Rai manages to awaken the armor and takes off to attack Father an save New Japan. Rai attempts to prevent a sector from falling to Earth, but fails to as the momentum of the falling sector is too great. As Rai, in the Manowar Armor, confronts Father, Father activates the "Komodo Protocol", killing the New Japan Board of Directors in the process. New Japan turns into a mecha dragon. 4001 A.D.: X-O Manowar #1 100 Years from Now (2116 A.D.) After Father launches New Japan into space, killing millions, the United Nations convened to plan a counterattack. They used Shanhara to build many large versions of the X-O Manowar armor. 2121 A.D. Major Dawes, piloting Manowar One, prepares to take off with the rest of the fleet of Manowar armors to New Japan. The doors fail to open as Helix has hacked the system and attacks the base. The Manowar Fleet takes on New Japan and is easily defeated. Helix leaves Dawes alive to bear witness to the UN's defeat. 2300 A.D. to 4001 A.D. Manowar One is left to decay. Rai #13 New Japan, 3001 A.D. In a malcontent New Japan, Osamu hears a voice, calling for help. Osamu runs from the orphanage towards the voice, picking up a cat companion along the way. Osamu follows the voice to the woods, where he finds a puddle of liquid, which happens to be Father. Osamu falls into the water, creating Raijin, the first Rai. Raijin begins to build New Japan, creating sectors such as 2007, A replica of 21st century Manhattan, and sector 2500, the Positronic Birthing Center. Positrons were also created in order to fill humanity's weaknesses. In Blackwater, Sector 2555, the Raddies, meet for the first time. They subsequently had their first rebellion, attacking the Positronic Birthing Center. Raijin enters the Birthing Center, attempting to peacefully calm down the rebellion. Raijin runs jumps down to help a voice in the sewers. As he makes his way to the voice, the Raddies catch him in a trap. Raijin is beaten by the Raddies once they mistake his water hose for a weapon. As they destroy Rai, they flush him out of the space station. This causes Father to build a new Rai. 4001 A.D. #2 Early 22nd Century New Japan is launched into space and is controlled by Father. 4001 A.D. Rai, Lemur and Gilad Anni-Padda are battling Father and New Japan's "Komodo Protocol". Father, in the body of Rai XI, makes a decision to jettison Sector 1099 over jettisoning Sector 1100. Rai and Father battle in their Mecha's, killing many innocent people in the process. Rai manages to take the head off New Japan's "Komodo Protocol", only for it to reform. Rai, Lemur and The Eternal Warrior make their way inside New Japan. The trio makes their way towards Father. Rai, Lemur and Gilad see their ship being eaten before they are confronted by minions of Father. In Blackwater, Lula Lee hurries out of the sector just before he releases it from the New Japan structure. Lula rushes off to find Grace and the Geomancer. As she looks at Manowar One, she recognises that Rai is piloting it. Lula Lee reaches Karana and Grace, only to find that Grace has died. 4001 A.D.: Bloodshot #1 Bloodshot awakens as the Museum Sector plummets towards the earth. Bloodshot recalls how he has come into being. Determined to complete his final mission, Bloodshots creates its own body using an Organic Matter Printer, which Bloodshot consider "archaic" technology. The site is raided before his body is complete, forcing Bloodshot into combat. Bloodshot recalls Ray Garrison's memories and battles thieves as he makes his way to towards his final destination. Upon reaching his destination, Bloodshot opens the package to return Ray Garrison's body to a tribe that accepted Ray. Rai #14 Mid 36th Century Sai had been the Rai of New Japan for one hundred years. Sai rushes to stop a suicide mob, that she has not been warned about by Father. In Sector 4001, Sai meets with Father after being summoned. Father explains the history of Rai, stating that each Rai serves for one hundred years. He warns Sai that she unable to handle upcoming events and that he has disposed of an angry mob. Sai runs away as she is informed that her successor has been named. At the Black Powder Shooting Range in Sector 3101, humans are shooting Positrons with revolvers. As a Positron is loading his king into a rubbish van, he is greeted by Mary Anger and a group of Positrons. Sai steps between the Positrons and the humans. Sai attempts to rescue the Positrons as the humans murder them during their non-violent protest. Aboto appears, killing the humans. Sai convinces the Positrons to run away during these events. Aboto leads Sai away, to watch as Father cuts away a section of New Japan. Sai realises that she is to be removed, like the sector of New Japan. 4001 A.D.: Shadowman #1 Drub Tarley is giving a speech to a group of orphans, in an attempt to drum up support from the citizens of Gethsemane, the city of the living. After the speech, Kaia, Kym and Jardon enter Sanctuary, an abandoned Deadside outpost. As the three arrive in Sanctuary, they are greeted by Heck, the Deadside ambassador. As the three humans are guided through Sanctuary, Kaia begins to doubt the honesty behind Tarleys words. Upon arriving at The Machine for their sacrifice, Kaia, Kym and Jardon attack the Deadsiders and steal a totem in a bid for Human freedom. This awakens the Shadow Loa. The loa stops the humans in their tracks. Once Kaia realises the lies of Boss Tarley, she returns the totem to the loa. A piece of New Japan falls from the sky, breaching the wall between Sanctuary and Gethsemane. Tarley uses the opportunity to invade Sanctuary. Kaia offers to help the loa defend sanctuary. Kym joins Kaia in her quest to stop the invasion. After Jardon kills Heck, the loa injures him. Kaia convinces Jardon to join them. Utilising the loa's ability to possess living creatures, the three humans helped repel the invasion of Sanctuary by the people of Gethsemane. With the wall restored, Kaia, Kym and Jardon remain in Sanctuary. In Gethsemane, Tarley reveals that the attack was in order to steal the Darque skull. Rai #15 Aboto speaks to Sai. He tells her of how he remembers his mother and his conception by Father. He tells of how Father would send him on missions to stop Raddies. When Father realises that he forgot to teach Aboto compassion, he casts Aboto down to Earth. On Earth, Aboto lays waste to a Manowar suit, assuming that it is Fathers new mission for him. Upon his return to New Japan, Aboto is assigned to kill all rebels and Sai by Father. Sai convinces Aboto to let her live. As the pair run away, Sai and Aboto fall in love. Father cuts Sai away from New Japan. Aboto runs towards Father in order to confront him. Aboto manages to survive his battle with Father as a new mother is chosen for New Japan. Sai is alive, and pregnant, on Earth. 4001 A.D. #3 Rai, Lemur and Gilad battle Fathers machines. Lula Lee and the Geomancer break into a maximum security prison, seeking people who hate Father to help themselves and Rai. As things look dire, Lula Lees army drops from the ceiling to save Rai. During the battle, Rai dials back into New Japans network. Rai confronts Father, who tries to convince Rai to rule with him. The pair end up doing battle as Lemur enters the control center. Lemur attacks Rai XI from behind, before being murdered by Father. Rai destroys father before New Japans orbit begins to degrade. 4001 A.D.: War Mother #1 Salvage from the ejected pieces of New Japan lands in The Breath of Jade, causing Sylvan to call War Mother. As she leaves The Grove to scavenge the wreck, Ana takes Flaco, a sentient sniper rifle, to be her companion. As she approached the wreckage, Ana asks Flaco to scan for enemies. Flaco and Ana quickly dispense of the enemies before she enters the wreckage. While she is scavenging the wreckage, War Mother rescues a child from a group of trogs. Ana has trouble bringing the child back into the Grove. Sylvan confronts Ana, stating how everything that she has is given to her. When Sylvan attempts to shoot Ana, Flaco changes the course of the bullet so that it kills Sylvan. Ana returns to the Grove with the child and is welcomed back with open arms. Rai #16 3981 A.D. A woman is chosen by Father to become the mother of Rai. She is told that he will have a great destiny. 4001 A.D. Rai battles a giant spider that the Raddies sent out. He defeats the creature before he is called back into action by Father. In sector 1642, Rai stumbles upon a massacre of Positrons. Rai interrogates people in sector 2007, who informed him of a crazy old geez who is in the unincorporated sectors. The interrogated individual sends out a messenger bird as he begins Phase 2. Aboto greets Rai in the unincorporated sector, informing him that he is too late. Aboto tells Rai that he has voluntarily chosen to help the Raddies and that he is merely a distraction. Aboto mentions how the massacred Positrons volunteered to be slaughtered. Rai is warned about Father as he Aboto attempts to recruit him. Aboto and Rai do battle in front of a captive audience throughout New Japan. Rai kills Aboto. The Raddies attack sector 3999. They install a virus in Father and kidnap Rai's Mother. The Raddies attempt to operate on Rai's Mother, but end up killing her instead. Rai is asked to investigate the murder of his mother. 4001 A.D. #4 New Japan continues making its way towards Earth. Father, in the body of Rai XI, attempts to convince Rai to rejoin him. Rai refuses Father as the pair battle. Rai manages to defeat Father. New Japan crash lands into Earth. The New Japan community begins to rebuild. Karana, the Geomancer, is delighted to hear the call of the Earth. Rai and Gilad bury Lemur. Lula Lee and Rai discuss the future after she writes her first Journal entry in 4002 A.D.. Notes Gallery Deluxe Edition File:4001 HC COVER SOOK.jpg| Collected Issues ''4001 A.D.'' (Volume 1) #1-4 4001 AD Vol 1 1.jpg| 4001 AD Vol 1 2.jpg| 4001 AD Vol 1 3.jpg| 4001 AD Vol 1 4.jpg| ''Rai'' (Volume 3) #13-16 Rai Vol 3 1.jpg| Rai Vol 3 2.jpg| Rai Vol 3 3.jpg| Rai Vol 3 4.jpg| ''4001 A.D.: Beyond New Japan'' 4001 AD X-O Manowar Vol 1 1.jpg| 4001 AD Bloodshot Vol 1 1.jpg| 4001 AD Shadowman Vol 1 1.jpg| 4001 AD War Mother Vol 1 1.jpg| Related References